


The Color of Love

by divenjay



Series: Oh Brother... Who Are You [2]
Category: Original Work, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Backstory, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Military, Pain, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divenjay/pseuds/divenjay
Summary: Rosie and Stephen's story. Follows their life growing up on a military base in their teens. Their 1st meeting. How their friendship grew quickly to more. An the events leading up to Stephen leaving for Zootopia.





	1. The Gathering

**Author's Note:**

> This is more an original work but it does directly relate to the other story in the Zootopia fandom so that's why I tagged it that way.
> 
> After the first chapter most of the rest will be told in a flashback style. 
> 
> I know I went back many years but the phone technology is like it is now. In this au the technology is more advanced at the earlier time. 
> 
> It is different than the normal Zootopia work but give it a chance.
> 
> Comments always welcome just don't be rude.

Nick was humming to himself as he walked back from the corner coffee shop. It has been a little over six months since everything happened outside of Zootopia and life was good. Stephen was accepted to the academy and graduated at the top of his class and is now working on the ZPD spec opts team. Rosie got hired as an air medic at the cities trauma center and works 48 hour shifts, but then gets 3 days off. Judy had moped through her almost two months of desk duty till her leg was fully healed, she is now back to active duty on the force.

"It's been a busy few months." Nick thought to himself as he walked up the steps to their house. Finally everyone's schedules matched up and they could all get together this weekend..

"Carrots you awake yet?" Nick asked walking in the front door. After getting no answer he grabbed Judy's coffee, a extra dark double espresso and headed for the bedroom. He looked in a smiled, Judy was still asleep now spread across the bed. Nick walked in and put the cup by her nose. " Come on time to get up now." He said quietly. Judy's nose twitched and she opened her eyes and yawned. 

" Good morning my fox." She said rolling over and looking up at him. Nick chuckled " Good morning my sleepy bunny." He said and kissed her forehead. " Here extra dark double expresso." Nick said handing her the cup. 

Judy got dressed and came out on the deck where Nick was sitting an drinking his blueberry mocha. "What time is,everyone showing up?" Judy asked. Nick checked his phone an said, " Stephen and Rosie are picking up Heather and William at the train station in about an hour so figure about two hours for them and well Finnick could show at any time."

As if on cue there was a knock at the door, " Yo Nick you all up yet?" Finnick asked. "Yeah and it's open Fin come on in." Nick yelled. Finnick came in and joined them on the deck. 

The three sat and talked and drank coffee for awhile when Nicks phone went off. " They will be here in about 30 minutes." Nick said. " So who all is coming?" Finnick asked lighting a smoke. Finnick's eyes got almost as big as his ears when Nick said Heather was coming. " She still single Nick?" He asked putting out his smoke. Nick nodded and Finnick said he would be right back as he ran out the door. 

Judy giggled and Nick looked at her. " Just picturing them together." She said and Nick raised his eyebrows and smirked. " Not like that you perv." Judy laughed playfully slapping him. " I mean as a couple, just their size difference." She said. Nick shrugged, " If they ended up liking each other than what does it matter?" He said finishing his coffee. 

Finnick came back in dressed in a completely different outfit with no smokes in sight. " Damn Fin you still living out of that van." Nick laughed. Finnick rolled his eyes an ignored him as he grabbed a soda and sat back down.  
____________________________________________________

The train rocked back an fourth as it sped through the countryside heading for the big city. Heather was sitting by the window switching between looking out at the scenery and awkwardly tugging at her skirt. William noticed this and laughed. " Relax Heather you look fine." She looked at him an smiled. " Thanks William it's just always being either in uniform or home in lounge clothes I forget what it's like to... well.. what it's like to.." William laughed even harder. " To dress like a girl." He said and almost fell out of his seat. She looked at him chuckled a little and nodded. "Military life will do it to you if your not careful." He said as he stretched out in his chair and dozed off. 

They switched trains and were now entering the Center City station. As the doors opened Heather stepped out and looked around. It was definitely a totally different world. She thought. "Sis over hear!" Heather turned and saw Rosie waving and running over. Rosie hugged her sister almost knocking her over. " Oh wow you look great" Rosie said looking at her sister Stephen gave William a hug and pat on the back. They grabbed the luggage and headed out to the parking lot.

They made a quick stop at Stephen and Rosie's place then headed over to Nick's. As they were walking up to the house Heather was looking at the artwork on an old van parked infront of Nick's house. " That's some really good work there, the owner has some style." She said looking at the mural. Stephen and Rosie just looked at each other and laughed. The other two just looked at them. " Ok what's so funny?" Heather asked looking at her sister. Rosie still giggling looked at her. " That's Nick's friend Finnick's van and he has been dying to meet you since he saw your picture." " Ok is he single? An again what's so funny?" Heather asked looking back at the van.

" As far as I know he is and well nothing really it's just.. well he's a fennec fox so he is so small" Rosie said and giggled. Heather shrugged. " If he's nice I'd see where it would go." She said as they walked up to the door.  
____________________________________________________

Nick and Judy were getting food and drinks ready for when everyone arrived and even Finnick pitched in to help. Nick went out to the backyard to set up the fire pit and Judy looked at Finnick. " You look really good Fin you should clean up like this more often." She said leaning on the counter. Finnick looked at her with a look she never saw in him before, his eyes filled with uncertainty. " Don't say anything to Nick because he will never let me live it down, but honestly Judy I'm tired of the con life and more importantly I'm tired of being alone." He said looking away. " I see what Nick has become,how you turned his life around, and how good you two are for each other... I don't know I just want to find my Judy I guess." He said looking down. Judy came over and gave him a hug, " I won't say a word Fin and if you want to talk.. well I have the ears to listen." She laughed. Finnick chuckled and ran a paw accross his own ears. " Same here Judy... and thanks." He said as there was a knock on the door.

" Nick their here!" Judy yelled out the back door. Nick still messing with the fire pit waved acknowledgement and kept working. Judy put a paw on Finnick's shoulder. " Come on I'll introduce you." She said. 

Judy let the four in and Stephen went out back to see what his brother was into and Rosie went to put the wine in the fridge. William looked at Judy. " Well you definitely look better than the last time I saw you." Judy laughed and said that she was finally all healed up and back on patrol. William nodded and headed out back to see what the other two were doing. 

Judy looked at Heather in her denim skirt and light grey shirt. " Wow you look totally different out of uniform." She said Heather thanked her and said she always feels awkward in normal clothes. Just then Finnick looked at her an said " How can anyone so beautiful feel awkward in anything?" Reaching out his paw " I'm Nick's friend Finnick." Heather looked at him her deep blue eyes peering into his dark drown ones. " Awww you are so sweet and you are the one with the van that has the beautiful art on it. " 

Judy turned and left the two to talk about the artwork and whatever else. She joined Rosie in the kitchen and poured a glass of wine. " I hope they hit it off, I think they would be good together." Rosie said looking over to Heather and Finnick talking on the couch. Judy nodded in agreement and sipped her wine.

The afternoon slowly slipped away from game playing to very bad karaoke and general goofing off. Now they all had drinks in their paws and were seated around the fire pit. Judy nudged Nick and looked toward Finnick. He was laying on the one loveseat with Heather talking. She had her tail wrapped around them like a blanket. Nick chuckled quietly and said to Judy. " That's great to see he really does need someone in his life." 

Stephen and Rosie were curled up on another loveseat when he said. " So you still want to know how I ended up with that medal Nick?" Nick looked across the fire at his brother the flames lighting up Stephen's face in an almost ghostly way. " Sure if you want to tell." Nick replied. 

Stephen sat up and took a sip of his drink. " Ok well I have to go back to the beginning, about 16 years ago when I first met Rosie." He said and put his arm around her. She put her head on his shoulder as Stephen drifted back to the day they first met.


	2. The fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of Stephen's flashback. He is in high school and ends the merciless bullying of a female student. The bully turns on Stephen and a fight happens. He meets Rosie and a friendship seems to be starting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some physical violence. Nothing to graphic.

The bell rang and Stephen looked at the clock on the wall 2:42 class was finally over and he had 18 minutes to be across the school for drill. He tossed his books into his pack and slung it over his shoulder as he walked out of the classroom into the now busy halls of Burrowton High. 

He quickly navigated his way up the hall where he met up with William, Robbie,and Kyle. The four were known throughout the school as the " military brats." Now granted Burrowton High was filled with kids of military parents due to the large base in town, but very few kids lived their lives to the military standards as these four did. 

As the four were heading towards the door leading out to the field where they needed to be they saw a gathering of students in the one hallway. " Looks like we got some excitement here." William said laughing. Stephen nodded and looked through the crowed and let out a low growl. It was the school bully Rex Tilman, and Stephen has had a few issues with him.

Stephen dropped his pack and took of his jacket and headed toward the crowd. A few students saw him coming and made a opening. He worked his way to the front of the group and saw Rex had someone against the lockers. 

" This school is for red foxes you have no business being here!" Rex yelled. Stephen was working his way around the crowd to see who was pinned by the lockers when her heard a girls voice. " I am a red fox!"She yelled back. Stephen finally got a look at the fox Rex was attacking. She had to be new to the school and Stephen couldn't take his eyes off her. She was alpine white with patches of jet black and bright orange fur. She was a marble variation, they learned all the possiable variations of red foxes in class but no picture held a candle to her beauty. 

Stephen was yanked back to reality when Rex grabbed a patch of her white fur and pulled it out. " This don't look red to me." Rex said. Before she could respond Stephen stepped in. " She is a red, you would know this if you paid attention in class Rex" Stephen said. Rex turned his head and looked at him. " What Wilde?!" He snarled. Stephen just laughed. " She is a red fox Rex she just happens to be a marble color variation." He said just staring at Rex. 

Rex turned and faced Stephen. Stephen motioned to the girl in the direction of his 3 friends and she quickly headed over there. Rex now realizing his easy target was gone started toward Stephen. " You never know when to mind your own business Wilde" He said. Stephen stood his ground." You don't want to do this Rex." Stephen said shaking his head. 

Rex charged Stephen, Stephen sidestepped him and pushed him as he went by sending the larger fox crashing into the lockers. Rex stood up and shook his head. " Just walk away Rex" Stephen said. Rex came at him again throwing a punch that missed wildly. Stephen returned with one of his own hitting Rex behind the ear and knocking him to the ground. Rex looked at Stephen then to the one side. Stephen looked in that direction as Rex came up and hit him accross the muzzle knocking him back against the lockers. 

Stephen licked the blood flowing from his nose and smiled. " Ok this ends right here right now!" Stephen growled. " Oh hell Stephen please don't do something stupid." William said. The girl looked at William then at the other 2 who looked like they were ready to pull the two apart. 

Rex smiled and came at Stephen missing again with a punch. Stephen landed one in Rex's stomach doubling over the large fox. He then followed with an uppercut then a stright punch to his nose knocking Rex to the floor. By now the crowd had formed a wall preventing any teachers from getting in. 

Stephen was on Rex before he could get up. Robbie and Kyle tensed up but William held up his paw. " Hold on guys let him go for now." He said. The 2 looked at William and relaxed a little.

Stephen jumped on Rex bared a razor sharp claw and pressed it against his neck. " What the hell Wilde?" Rex yelled wide eyed. " Shut up Tilman!" Stephen growled putting more pressure on Rex's neck. " I am done with your crap your constant picking on the weak, and now attacking FEMALES you fuckin coward!" Stephen yelled. " Ok this is what's gonna happen. Your bullying days are OVER Rex. Now this claw here" Stephen pushed it into Rex's neck a little. " I could end your life in a matter of minutes.. understand?" Rex nodded yes. " Ok if I catch you doing this crap again I will make good on that statement. An Rex one last question." Stephen said grabbing Rex around the muzzle with his other paw and leaning in. " Do you think I am fuckin kidding when I say I'll end you?" He said quietly. Rex shook his head no.

Stephen retracted his claw and stood up. " Good we are done here now get lost." He said as Rex got up and quickly headed down the hallway to the laughter of the watching students. 

Stephen walked back over to where the girl and his friends were standing. He laughed and slapped paws with Robbie and Kyle then looked at William. He was just standing there looking at him concerned. " Awww come on William did you really think I was gonna open him up right here in the hallway? You know me better than that." Stephen said looking at him. " You just looked like you were going too." William said shrugging. " That's the only thing that gets through to animals like that unfortunately." Stephen said putting his jacket back on. 

He turned an looked at the girl standing there staring at him with the most beautiful turquoise green eyes. " Thank you." She said rubbing the spot where her fur was pulled out. " Your welcome." He said holding out his paw " Stephen Wilde." She reached out and shook his paw. " Rosie Mkcane" she said.

Stephen was leaning against the lockers talking with Rosie when he felt paws on his shoulders and Robbie saying in his ear." Hey loverboy we are gonna be late for drill." Stephen snapped up his paw popping Robbie in the muzzle. " Ow damn it not funny Stephen." Robbie said staggering back. Rosie and the other 2 laughed as Stephen turned around. " You guys go I'll be there in a few." He said. The three headed out William yelling " Don't be late Stephen!" As they went out the side door. 

Stephen turned back around and chuckled. " They're a great bunch." He said. The 2 talked a little more Stephen telling her about the ROTC program and Rosie saying she was taking the after school medic classes. The next thing they knew the 3 pm bell was ringing. " Crap I'm late for drill." Stephen said grabbing his bag. " You want to get a bite to eat after your class?" He asked. She looked at him texted someone on her phone waited for the response. " I'd love too just had to clear it with my parents." Stephen smiled and nodded. " Ok meet me by the field off the arts building that's where are drill is today." He said running up the hallway and giving her a wave as he headed out the door.


	3. A Friendship Forms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie meets up with Stephen and they head into town. They learn more about each other and Stephen ends up meeting Rosie's parents. Who's father reveals something interesting about his daughters new friend.

Rosie was late for class but the instructor gave her a break being new and a few students explained what had happened. She picked up everything almost naturally and the instructor was impressed. Before she knew it class was over for the day so she headed around the art building to see a small group in the athletic field. As she got closer she could see the instructor walking back and forth infront of the recruits and Stephen doing pushups.

" Discipline is a key factor of being a successful officer. Showing up late for my drill does not show proper discipline now does it recruite Wilde!?" The instructor yelled. "No sir!" Stephen said never breaking stride. "Stand up Wilde!" Barked the instructor. Stephen jumped up and stood at attention. The instructor got right in Stephens face almost nose to nose. " Now tell me Wilde what was so important that you felt it was ok to be late to my drill?!" He shouted.

Stephen explained the events that happened and that he ran late making sure she was ok. The instructor looked at Stephen with no expression at all. He turned at looked at the other recruits. " Cadet Sline is cadet Wilde accurate in the events of earlier today?" William looked at the instructor. " Sir yes Sir compleatly accurate Sir!" William said. 

The instructor paced in front of them and noticed Rosie standing by the building watching. " Well Wilde given the circumstances I feel your 25 minutes of P.E. covers your tardiness." He said then leaned in towards Stephen. " I take it that's the female?" Stephen shifted his eyes and smiled a little. " Yes Sir." He said. The instructor nodded an smirked a little. " Ok recruits that's drill your dismissed." He said and walked off.

Stephen grabbed his pack and jacket an tossed them over his shoulder. He told the others he was heading into town and would see them later. Robbie laughed and made kissing sounds as Stephen walked off. Stephen quickly dropped his gear and ran towards Robbie who was already halfway accross the field. " Remember I'm faster than you Stephen." Robbie laughed. Stephen just waved him off. " Yeah but I know where you live Robbie." Stephen said picking up his things and walking over to Rosie.   
____________________________________________________

The two walked into town to a small cafe and got something to eat. Stephen told her about growing up in Burrowton with his father. Rosie asked about his mom and Stephen looked down and sighed. " I dont know." He said quietly. " It's always been just my dad an me. We look out for each other." He said still looking at the table. " Oh I'm sorry Stephen." she said reaching out and putting her paw on his. He looked at her his bright green eyes showing some sadness. He took a breath. " It's ok I just really don't know anything that's all. So tell me about yourself." He said giving her a smile. Rosie told him about how their family has moved around the province going where the military needed her dad, but now they are going to be in Burrowton for good as her dad has a permanent position on base here. 

They were getting ready to leave when Rex walked in. He looked at Rosie rubbed his neck and went to the other side of the cafe. The pair didn't give him a second look as they walked out and headed toward base. Along the 2 mile walk to the base Rosie put her paw in Stephens and watched as numerous jeeps passed by waving at Stephen. " Wow does everyone know you here?" Rosie asked laughing. Stephen chuckled and said "Yeah pretty much." 

They turned the corner and came up on Robbie's house. The 3 were in the driveway with Robbie having his head under the hood of the old sports car he has been working on. Stephen gave a whistle and Robbie looked up smacking his head into the open hood. " Haha very funny Stephen." He said rubbing his head. Stephen just laughed and yelled. " 6:30 tomarrow Robbie try to be ready for once." Robbie waved and dove back under the hood. Stephen told her they all jog to school in the morning to stay in condition. Rosie liked the idea and wanted to know if she could join them. Stephen told her he would love for her to join them.   
____________________________________________________

Rosie's sister Heather was reading in the living room when she looked out the window and saw Rosie and Stephen walking up the street paw in paw. She smiled and giggled a little. " Ok what's so funny Heather?" Her father asked walking into the room. " Nothing really dad just looks like Rosie has made a friend " she said looking out the window. He father was joined by her mother as they watched the two come up the street. " Well lets see who her friend is." Heather's father said as he walked out the door. 

The two were talking by Rosie's front gate when they heard. " So honey who is your friend?" Stephen looked an saw who he figured was Rosie's father. He quickly noticed the Captain insignia on his uniform and and snapped to attention and gave him a salute. " Sir I am ROTC recruite Stephen Wilde sir." Stephen said. Rosie's dad smiled. "At ease recruit" he said. Stephen took off his pack and stood with his paws behind his back. 

Rosie told her dad about the run in with Rex and when her father asked if he needed to go to the school she said no Stephen took care of it. He looked at Stephen. " ok tell me what happened." He said. Stephen explained how he got Rex's attention away from Rosie so she could get to safety. " Ok then what?" He asked. " Well sir then Rex decided to engage me in physical combat. " Stephen said. "And how did that go?" He asked. Stephen couldn't help but smile a little and chuckle. " I neutralized the threat sir." He said. Rosie's father nodded and smiled. 

Stephen noticed that her father was joined by 2 artic foxes who he guessed were Rosie's mother and sister. Rosie explained about how Stephen and the other ROTC'S run in the morning and could she join them. Her father said that was fine and asked Heather since she applied to the ROTC program if she was going to run too. Heather looked at Stephen and he nodded. 

He shook all their paws and told them it was a pleasure to meet them. He told the girls be ready at 6:15. He gave her father another salute and as he turned to leave Rosie gave him a hug. " Thanks again Stephen." She said Stephen nodded and waved to the others as he ran up the street. 

Rosie's father watched him run up the block and turn the corner. " Well he seems nice and very disciplined." Her mother said. He nodded and said " Wilde huh I bet that's Colonel Wilde's boy" Rosie and Heather looked at each other then at their dad. " Colonel!?" They both said and looked up the street.


	4. Getting closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have officially become part of the group and Heather has been accepted into the program. Stephen's and Rosie's dads meet on base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to pick up pace in the next chapter or so. I promise..

Stephen's alarm went off at 5:10 in the morning. He blindly slapped for the snooze bar knocking the still blaring clock on the floor. He sighed and got up an turned the alarm off. 

He was finishing up breakfast when his dad walked in. " Your up and ready early today." He said watching his son organize his pack. " Yeah we got two new girls running with us now." Stephen said tossing on his pack. " Hmmm two girls huh, well you will have to tell me about them later." His dad said smirking at his son. Strphen just laughed and nodded as he waved bye and headed out the door.

Rosie and Heather were waiting by their gate as Stephen rounded the corner. " Come on ladies once we start we don't stop till school." Stephen yelled as he got closer. The girls put on their packs and flanked Stephen as the three headed down the street together. " I think they are going to be ok here." Rosie's mother said. Her dad smiled and nodded " I think so too dear." He said as he kissed his wife and headed out to work.

William and Kyle were standing in front of Robbie's house waiting for both Stephen to show up and Robbie to be ready. Robbie was just coming out the door when Kyle said. " Man get a load of this guy." Looking up the street. The other two looked and Saw Stephen turning the corner with the two girls. William just smiled and laughed. " Only Stephen." He said as the three ran out and joined them.

The six ran past the base gate and down the road toward the school. Along the way they were passed by a couple busses. Some of the students waved to them and Stephen and William waved back. The run turned into a walk as they made the school parking lot. Stephen introduced Heather to the guys and said she has applied for the ROTC program. Robbie looked at Stephen " So are they one if us now?" He asked. Stephen ran a paw over his head and looked at the two girls who were looking at him confused. He laughed and told them Robbie was asking if you too are now part of us military brats. The girls still looked confused so Stephen explained everything. Once they understood Stephen asked. " So are you two in?" The girls looked at him and nodded. " Well then welcome to the brat pack." He said and smiled. Just then the 1st bell rang. " Well don't want to be late so I'll see you at lunch." Stephen said to Rosie. She nodded and gave him a quick hug before running into the school.   
____________________________________________________

Benjamin was leaning against the break room counter drinking coffee and looking over some test results when he heard the door open. Brian walked in and gave him a salute. " Colonel" he said. Benjamin returned the salute and laughed a little and said. " You can cut the formalities here Captian and call me Benjamin. Brian gave a nod and introduced himself. 

Brian poured a cup of coffeeand the two talked for a few. Brian looked at him and asked if he had a son. Benjamin nodded. " Yes his name is Stephen, why?" Brian smiled and poured another cup of coffee. " I met him yesterday he helped out one of my daughters with a school bully an they seem to be getting along pretty well." He said. Benjamin nodded. " Ahhh so I take it the 2 girls running with Stephen and his friends are your daughters then." 

Brian nodded and showed him a picture on his phone. " I hope they will be ok here they have had a hard time in every school we have been at. Especially Rosie." He said and sighed. Benjamin looked at the family picture the up at Brian. " Wow a marble variation I've only ever seen 1 or 2 my whole life. Beautiful family Brian." He said. Brian thanked him and said Rosie's colors have given her problems in the schools and he hopes it will be better here now that the bully was taken care of. 

Brian asked him if he had any family pictures. Benjamin looked away. " It's just Steven and me has been for almost all of his life. I lost his mother and our other son in the 1st major strike in Red Brook." He said putting his paws on the counter and looking down. " Oh Benjamin I'm sorry I didn't meant too." Was all Brian got to say before Benjamin waved him off. " It's alright Brian 16 years have past since that day and I can see it like it was yesterday. The smile on her face as she put Nicholas in the stroller to head to the store. The soft touch of her paw on my face as she kissed me goodbye. Her smell, just all of it even after all these years." He said running his finger around the ring on his left paw. 

Brian felt such a sadness in his heart listing to him talk about that day. " This war has taken so much from so many." He said putting a paw on Benjamin's shoulder. " I don't know how you kept on. I don't know what I would do if I lost Sarah and one of the girls." He said shaking his head. Benjamin turned and looked at him. " You would carry on for your other daughter and for the love of the one's you lost. That's what I did. I took Stephen and came to Burrowton and with my scientific background got back into the military and started this department to protect this province." 

Brian just looked at Benjamin. " It's going to be an honor to work with you sir." He said. Benjamin smiled and finished his coffee. " I've read up on some of the testing and results you have come up with and believe me the honor is all mine. Your work is fantastic. Come on I'll show you around the lab." He said walking towards the door.   
____________________________________________________

Heather was surprised to find out she was accepted into the ROTC program so quickly, but she was given her shirts and the drill schedule. She followed the directions to the field and saw a few other students there. They gave her an odd look as she walked up. Heather didn't care what others thought of her, she was somewhat tougher in that aspect than Rosie was. 

She was leaning against the fence whe she heard Robbie's voice. " Wow they approved you that fast huh." He said walking over to her. He noticed the others looking and dropped his pack and walked towards them. " So whats the problem? Haven't you all seen an artic before? He yelled at the group. They all nodded " Well then I suggest you all quit the stairing." He said. They apologized and went off to sit by the trees.

"Wow you guys do have pull here don't you." Heather said looking at him. "Yeah pretty much, but the four of us have also been in the program since middle school so we are senior level cadets. Those guys are pretty new so they know their place." Robbie said looking accross the field.

He pointed to the 3 coming accross the field goofing off. " Stephen and William have been here since they were little. Kyle and I moved here around the same time, just before middle school. An well we all love the military life so we naturally became friends. If there is a leader to our little pack here it would be Stephen." Robbie said. 

" So he's a good guy then.?" Heather asked looking at the group. " Who? Stephen? Yeah he is one of the nicest guys I know,but he can get nasty if he needs to. I wouldn't want to fight him.. Robbie laughed. " Seriously though if you are concerned about your sister, don't be Stephen obviously likes her and she couldn't find a better guy he will treat her like gold." He said looking at Heather. " Good she needs someone like that with all the crap she's had to deal with." Heather said smiling a little. Robbie put a paw on her shoulder. " You both do." He said and squeezed her shoulder a little Heather turned and looked at him he gave her a,smike before running over to join the other 3.


	5. A change in storytellers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are back in the present as they events coming need to be told by someone else. Memories of the past are weighing heavily on the hearts of some. An the fear of reliving the upcoming events is affecting one alot.

Stephen came back to the present and looked at everyone. Nick and Judy were curled up together in the oversized chair listing to his every word. Heather and Finnick were lounged out on the loveseat. William was kicked back by the table just enjoying the memories, and Rosie curled up with Stephen.

" Well that is the history of how we all met and I won't bore you with a pretty normal year and a half of high school." Stephen said laughing. " Rosie and I got closer through out that time." He said and Heather laughed " Got closer huh? You too were inseparable. If we couldn't find one of you we would just call the other, you two were never apart." She said stretching on the loveseat and wrapping her tail around Finnick and herself. 

Stephen laughed and was about to say something but stopped himself and looked down. Heather sat up and looked at him. " It's ok Stephen I know what you were gonna say and your right." Heather sighed and looked at the sky. " Robbie and I were pretty much the same back then too. Granted we never made it very far past graduation it was still good times." She said looking down now too her words trailing off quietly. 

Finnick put his small paw on hers and just looked at her. She turned to him and she could see in his eyes he didn't know what to say, but wanted to ease the hurt. She gave him a smile and laid back down with him. " Thank you." She whispered in his ear. 

Stephen looked at Rosie who was running her fingers over the medal she was still wearing. " Now for a rough part in our lives.I was not well for most of this time. " Stephen said as Rosie ran her paw over his side. " Rosie has said she will tell this part, but lets refresh our drinks first." He said finishing his drink.

Nick got up and got the whiskey and some ice from the cooler. Judy picked up the wine bottle and headed for the house. " Gotta get a fresh bottle." She said. Rosie and Heather joined her as the guys refilled their glasses and messed with the fire pit. Heather laughed looking out the back door watching the guys messing around with the sticks before tossing them in the fire. " I swear they are just overgrown kids sometimes." She chuckled. Judy laughed as she pulled another bottle out of the wine cooler. That's when she noticed Rosie. 

Rosie was standing by the counter with both her paws on it looking down not saying anything. Heather looked at her across the counter. " You ok sis?" She asked putting her paws on her sisters. Rosie took a deep breath. " I'm ok, it's just... this is not going to be easy." She said looking out at Stephen. " It's like what Stephen's dad said, it's been so long but I remember that day so clear. I thought I was going to lose him forever that afternoon." She said het voice breaking a little. Judy didn't know what to do or say. She knew whatever happened was terrible but she didn't know what. Heather came around and hugged her sister tight. " You can do this sis I know you can." She said Rosie looked out the door to Stephen and Nick sword fighting with sticks and laughed. " Yes I can." 

The girls came back out and as everybody settled back in Rosie took Stephen's full glass and drank it down in 3 big gulps. Nick, Judy, and Finnick looked at her in shock as she wiped her muzzle and had a slight shake that went through her entire body to her tail as the 159 proof whisky flowed through her body. She just smiled and refilled the glass. Stephen laughed at the 3 as Rosie gave him his glass back. " Oh yeah never and I mean never try to out drink this girl." He said. 

Rosie laughed and put her glass of wine on the table and leaned forward folding her paws. Her normal bright and carefree eyes were now dark and almost menacing looking. " Ok it was the summer before our senior year........"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have violence and some gore in it.


	6. Heroic Act Severe Consequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summer day in town becomes almost deadly for Stephen as his quick actions saved many lives but left him fighting for his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence, blood, shooter.. if you are sensitive to any of this you may want to pass on this chapter.

Summer was winding down and Rosie an Heather have been gone almost 2 weeks for a family get together on the other side of the province. Kyle was finishing up his month at survival camp and they all were set to be back this weekend.Stephen, William, and Robbie have been hard at work on Robbie's car and it was almost done.

" Ok pass down that harness and plug in your ends up there." Robbie said from under the car. Stephen snaked the wires down to him and started hooking up the loose ends. William had just finished messing with the radio when he saw the girls coming up the driveway. He waved and before he could say anything they motioned him to stay quiet. 

Rosie walked up behind Stephen who had his arms and head in the engine compartment. She put her paws on his hips and said " well hello my master mechanic. Stephen jumped ans smacked his head on the open hood with a loud crack. He went to rub his head an stopped due his grease covered gloves. " Oh Stephen I'm sorry." Rosie said rubbing his head. 

Almost hysterical laughter came from under the car. " hurts like hell don't it Stephen." Robbie laughed. Stephen looked at his grease covered gloves then at Rosie and smirked. She quickly backed up an brought out her claws. " Oh I don't think so!" She said. Stephen laughed and took off his gloves and coveralls, now clean he went and gave Rosie a hug an kiss. 

Robbie finished up under the car and came up. He cleaned up too and gave Heather a kiss. " Well she's ready, you do the honor." Robbie said handing the key to Heather. " Now you know how to start a standard car right?" He said smirking. Heather snatched they keys from him and rolled her eyes. It started right up but something was off. Stephen grabbed a screwdriver and made a few adjustments and soon it was purring. 

" Ok let's test it out." Robbie said looking at Stephen. The three laughed as Robbie smoked the tires pulling out of the driveway while Stephen was hanging out the window yelling. " It runs.. it finally runs!!!" They came back about 15 min later Stephen driving this time. William looked as they got out. Stephen just nodded an laughed. " Oh yeah got her up to about 95 on the old runway road." He said tossing the keys to Robbie. Rosie just shook her head. " You two are crazy." She said putting her arms around Stephen. 

" Ok she runs so where are we going tomarrow?" Robbie asked. Rosie and Stephen were going into town for the day tomarrow and Heather was helping her mom with something. William looked at Robbie " Well I'm not doing anything. We could cruise up and pick Kyle up from camp." Robbie nodded and called Kyle's parents, they liked the idea and told them to be safe. 

Stephen gave Robbie a pat on the back. " Glad we finally got her running. Call us when you guys get back in town." He said as he put his arm around Rosie and they headed down the driveway. William said his goodbyes also and told Robbie to pick him up in the am. Robbie looked at Heather. " Well you want to go for a ride?" He said. Heather walked by and ran her tail across him as she got in the drivers seat. " only if I can drive." She said. Robbie tossed her the keys and jumped in the passenger seat waving to the others as they headed towards the base gate.  
____________________________________________________

It was a little before noon and Stephen and Rosie were walking through the open air mall and market downtown. They arrived early and had breakfast at one small cafe and have spent the rest of the morning just watching the street performers and window shopping. 

They were leaning against a wall talking when they heard shots ring out. They both turned and saw everyone running and a lone fox in a hooded sweatshirt pointing a rifle and shooting. Stephen saw at least 3 shot and saw the gunman reloading. He told Rosie to help the injured as he sprinted accross the street catching the shooter off guard. He tackled him around the waist knocking the rifle out of his paws. As the two struggled on the sidewalk Rosie checked the injured two were gone, but the third was still alive but in bad shape. He was bleeding heavily from his leg and Rosie new she needed a tourniquet and needed it now. She looked and saw Stephen still fighting with the shooter. She yelled for a belt and a bystander gave her his she put it around the bleeding leg and looked at the injured man. " This is gonna hurt real bad but it has to be done." She said. He looked at her and nodded and she pulled the belt as tight as she could and the bleeding slowed. 

Stephen was fighting with the shooter. He was older and somewhat stronger but Stephen wouldn't let him get the upper paw. Stephen got him around the muzzle and started smacking his head into the sidewalk. As the shooter was losing consciousness Stephen heard a muffled crack and felt a pain in his side. He ignored it till he rendered the shooter unconscious. He stood up seeing a handgun in the shooters paw he kicked away and almost fell over from the pain. He looked and saw a heavy flow of blood from his side. He put his paws over it and leaned against a pole when he saw Rosie. 

Rosie was securing the belt and checking it was going to hold when she heard Stephen. " Rosie I.....I got a big..... problem here." She looked as saw Stephen leaning against the pole blood streaming down his side. He made eye contact with her and fell to his knees. "Stephen!!!" Rosie screamed as she ran over to him. She carefully laid him down. " Oh god Stephen what did you do to yourself?!" Stephen looked at her an smiled. " I stopped the shooter." He said weakly. 

Rosie bared a claw and cut Stephen's shirt off revealing a bullet hole in his lower side. Rosie tried controlling the bleeding but it wouldn't slow down. She knew a main vessel had been clipped and she had to get pressure on it or he would bleed out. " Ok Stephen I need to stop the bleeding but I need to get my fingers in there to do it." She said looking at him and baring her claw again. Steven nodded and stuffed what was left of his shirt in his mouth. 

She put her claw just over the hole wiped the blood and judged the depth. " I'm so sorry Stephen." She said as she cut him open with her claw. Steven arched his back and screamed through his shirt. Rosie got in and finally was able to slow the bleeding down. She looked and saw Stephen starting to pass out. " no no no Stephen come on sweetie stay awake for me." She said patting his muzzle. He looked at her as sirens were coming. " cavalry is coming." He said. Rosie nodded as scanned the crowd.

Sasha was watching all this unfold. She was in the medic class too but was still unsure. She heard her name and looked. Rosie was calling for her. As she ran over she stopped in shock. Rosie had 3 fingers in Stephen's abdomen and there was a huge puddle of blood everywhere. " Sasha!!" Rosie yelled getting her attention. " go down the street there is at least 1 medic unit from base responding. Get the senior medic and tell him Colonel Wilde's son has been shot." She looked at Stephen who was fading again. " Sasha tell the medic he is code mt1." Sasha's eyes got huge. " Oh god." She said and ran off towards the approaching sirens. Stephen looked at Rosie he knew that code, extreme trauma he knew he was bad. 

The medic unit pulled up and Sasha ran up to the senior medic and told him what Rosie said. The medic looked at the other 2. " Ok you call this in and you get the gurney and folliw me." He said grabbing his bag and running up the street. As the medic arrived Rosie informed him of the situation and the medic saw her fingers in Stephen. " Ok we are gonna get him on the gurney you stand on the side bar and hold on. You two guide the gurney and I am going to balance her everyone understand?" The medic said looking at them all. They nodded and got Stephen on the gurney and to the medic unit. 

" Command states go to Burrowton Trauma, they are informed and awaiting your call in sir." The driver said as they loaded Stephen in. The unit took off accross town siren blaring. The medic was calling in vitals when Stephen nodded out again. " No Stephen!" Rosie yelled slapping him accross the muzzle. Stephen opened his eyes and looked at her. She was scared to death his eyes always so full of life were pale and empty. " No Stephen don't you give up now dammit!" She yelled her voice breaking. Stephen said something but she couldn't hear him. She leaned in and with his one free paw wiped the tears off her face. " I'm not giving up.. just so tired Rosie so tired." He said weakly. " I know sweetie I know, but stay awake for me please." She said fighting back the tears. The medic swapped places so she could be as close as possiable to Stephen's head. 

When they arrived at the hospital a trauma team was waiting and one member was ready to swap out with Rosie. She looked at Stephen. " I love you, and I will see you soon ok?" She said. Stephen gave her a weak smile and nodded. The team member counted to 3 Rosie pulled her fingers out and he out his in and jumped on the side of the gurney Rosie watched them run down the hallway and turn the corner. Once out of sight she slid down the hospital wall and wrapped her arms around her knees and cried.

The senior medic grabbed a few towels off the unit and told the other 2 to start clean up. He walked over and kneeled down next to Rosie handing her a towel. " Hey he will be ok, he is in the best place and your fast thinking probably saved his life." Rosie took the towel and wiped her paws her bright white fur now stained red with blood. She looked at the medic and nodded. " I know I'm just so scared right now." She said looking down. The medic asked if she wanted a ride back she shook her head no and got up to go to the waiting room to meet Stephen's father. She pulled out her phone and called William.

William and Robbie had picked up Kyle and were headed back towards town when William's phone went off. " Hey Rosie ... wait what now.. oh no what happened?" Robbie had now pulled the car over and he and Kyle were staring at William. He had his head against his paw. " how bad is he? Oh god.. ok keep me posted Rosie and stay strong we'll be there in a few hours.. ok.. bye." William hung up and put his head in his paws and took a deep breath. He looked at the other 2. " There was a shooter at the market today. Stephen took him down but was shot." Robbie leaned forward over the steering wheel. " How bad is it William?" He asked staring out the windshield. William's voice broke as he looked at Robbie. " He came into Burrowton Trauma as a code mt1 Robbie." Robbie just dropped his head. " Fuck" Kyle said quietly as he slipped back into the backseat and looked out the window. Robbie sat up and turned the key. " ok sitting here is doing nothing, Stephen needs all of us so lets get down there." He said as he pulled out and headed back towards town.


	7. The Waiting Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie and Benjamin are wsiting on word of Stephen's condition at the hospital. They are soon joined by the others as the assistant gives an update.

Rosie was sitting in the waiting room her head in her paws when she heard Stephen's dad. She looked up and saw him talking to the nurse at the front desk. She stood up as he was finishing up and said " Mr. Wilde." 

Benjamin got what little information was available and was about to go and sit when he heard someone call to him. He turned and saw Rosie standing in the waiting room covered in blood. " Oh my god Rosie are you alright? He said rushing over to her. She nodded and looked at him. " I'm ok sir... none of this is... mine." She said her voice breaking as she sat down and started to cry again.

Benjamin kneeled down and held her tight. " It's going to be alright Rosie. He is in the the best place possiable." He said. Rosie looked up her eyes red and the look of almost panic in them. " I know sir it's just... well.... I'm so scared right now." She said burying her face in his shoulder. He just held her and said " I know Rosie, I am too." 

Rosie let go and wiped her eyes with a clean part of the towel. She asked Benjamin if she could stay with him till Stephen was out of surgery and in a room. He said that was fine and got out his phone. Rosie heard him as he paced the room. " Hey Brian it's Benjamin... could be better.. Stephens been shot... not good Brian... Yeah she's here... she wants to stay if it's ok with you... ok could you bring her a change of clothes?.... yeah.. ok Brian see you soon... bye." He came back over to Rosie and sat down. " Ok your dad and sister will be here soon with some clothes." Rosie thanked him and laid her head on his side he put his arm around her and as exhausted as she was she fell asleep. 

Heather and her father headed toward the hospital. Heather grabbed clothes for Rosie and was looking out the window of the van when she took out her phone and sent Robbie a text. 

Heather: Hey you guys hear about Stephen?

The car was quiet as the three headed back towards town. Kyle was leaning against the inside of the car looking at the floor while William staired out the window. There was a loud ding and Robbie looked at William. " Can you get that? It's a text." William grabbed Robbie's phone and sent a message back. He looked over at Robbie an said " It was Heather asking if we knew. I told he yeah and we were about 30 minutes away." 

Heather got the response and put her phone away as they pulled into the parking lot. She walked in and saw her sister asleep on Stephens dad. He saw her and nudged Rosie awake. Rosie saw her sister and got up. Heather was in shock her sister was covered in blood her shirt, pants, everything. " Oh Sis.. is that all.... from... from.." Heather stuttered. Rosie nodded and looked down. " Yeah.. pretty much sis." She said softly. Heather handed her a small bag and Rosie went to change.

Rosie pulled off the blood soaked shirt and pants and looked at herself. Her snow white fur now stained red or pink from all the blood. She took a deep breath and wiped off any remaining blood and then pulled out the clothes. She smiled a little, Heather always knew how to make her smile. She packed her green camo pants and her " Trust me I'm a medic." T-shirt. She put them on and stuffed the bloody ones in the bag and headed back out to the waiting room. 

Heather saw her sister coming up the hall. " You look better sis." She said and hugged her tight. Rosie dropped the bag and hugged her back." Thanks sis." She said in Heather's ear. Heather looked at her smiled and nodded an they both sat back down. They talked for a little then said goodbye and headed out the doors to go home. 

Rosie and Benjamin were sitting there when Rosie felt someone looking at her. She turned and saw a little girl probably 7 or 8 looking at her. The young child came over and asked. " Is that you?" Pointing at the tv. Rosie looked up and the news was showing a cell phone video of her helping the victim in the street. She looked at the child and nodded. The child leaned in to giver a hug. " Thank you for saving my dad." She said. Rosie looked at her in shock and hugged the small child. " Your welcome sweetheart." She said and the child left. Rosie watched her run back to her mother who looked at her and said thank you. 

"That's why we do it." Benjamin said. Rosie just looked at him. " That's why your taking the medic classes, Stephen being in the ROTC program, myself working in the lab still. We don't do it for us we do it for them." Benjamin said looking at the mother now holding her daughter tight. Rosie nodded and looked down. " But who is there for us when we need it?" She said softly. Benjamin looked and saw the boys outside Robbie holding a now crying Heather. " We take care of our own honey." He said looking out the window. Rosie looked and saw everyone. " Go talk to them Rosie, I'll get you if any word comes in." He said. Rosie nodded got up and headed outside. 

The boys were talking to Heather and her father when Rosie came out the door. William was the first to see her and walked over to her. " Hey, how are you holding up Rosie?" He asked his eyes looking at her arms stained with blood. " As good as as I can be William." She said looking away. He held out his arms and Rosie fell into them crying again. He held her tight. " He'll be ok Rosie if Stephen is anything he is a fighter, he will make it through this." He said. Rosie squeezed him tight and let go. " Thank you William." She said. The two walked back over to the others and talked for a little bit. Rosie explaining what happened. Then they heard Stephen's dad.

Benjamin was watching the kids through the window and was glad Stephen had such close friends. He heard his name called and looked to see a doctor in operating attire looking at him. Benjamin held up a finger and opened the door calling for the others. The doctor looked a little overwhelmed with the large group now stairing at him. He looked at Benjamin and said. " I'm Charles Stockin I am the operating doctors assistant. She wanted me to give you an update." Benjamin and the others looked at him nodded and waited for him to speak again. He took a deep breath and said " Mr. Wilde has been shot with a large caliber briar round. His majortal vessal was damaged but the actions taken on scene saved his life." With that the group looked at Rosie who was looking at her blood stained paws. Benjamin reached out and hugged her. " Thank you Rosie." He said as everyone else nodded in agreement. The assistant spoke again. " We have the bleeding stopped and the vessal repaired, but there is alot of muscle and tissue damage. He will be in surgery I'd say about another 2 hours, then after recovery he will go to icu for now. The doctor will come out and talk to you after the surgery." With that he shook everyone's paws and quickly headed back down the hall. 

Benjamin and Rosie said goodbye to everyone and Rosie said she would let everyone know as soon as they heard. They sat back down and Rosie laid her head back on Benjamin. He went to say thank you again and He saw she was already asleep again. He carefully put his arm around her and leaned back an closed his eyes waiting on the doctor.


End file.
